Most of current reflective and partially reflective thin-film-transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) use scattering inner reflector structure. The scattering inner reflector is made by forming a resin layer of abrasive surface using an organic resin process to obtain a better reflective effect. This technique has been disclosed, for example, in a patent of Sharp Co., Japan. FIG. 1 illustrates that the drop height of the scattering abrasive surface 101 directly affects the variation of the design value of Δnd in the liquid crystal cell 107 between two substrates 103 and 105 in a generally current reflector with a resin layer of abrasive surface. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a maximal variation Δndj–Δndi, where Δn represents the variation of the refraction index of liquid crystals, d is the gap of liquid crystal cells, di and dj represent respectively different values of liquid crystal gap in the scattering abrasive surface 101. The more the drop height of the scattering abrasive surface 101 is, the larger the variation is.
The scattering abrasive surface has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the material cost is expensive. Secondly, the drop height of the scattering abrasive surface is very large, about 0.5 μm to 1.5 μm. This affects the alignment of liquid crystals and therefore causes bad optical quality. Moreover, due to the variation of cell gap, the scattering abrasive surface with large drop height will reduce the light reflective efficiency from ideally 100% to 60%˜85%. Finally, the heat-resistance of the organic resin is not high. Usually, it is under 250° C. The material is easy to deteriorate at high temperature.